


The Legacies That Await

by GoldenWolfX



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, Endgame Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Future Fic, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Kara Danvers, The Legion of Doom (DCU), Time Travel, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWolfX/pseuds/GoldenWolfX
Summary: When the past, present and future collide, it takes a Superfamily to power through to tomorrow.Even when tomorrow begins during the days of yesterday.





	1. From Days Now, To Days Then

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I have quite a few things sitting in folders and crud, and It's just there taking up space, so I'm getting rid of all of it and dumping it on this site. I feel bad about deleting them, so I thought, hey, let me entertain a few readers while I work on my main fics (Super Secret Not So Much, Puppy Loving, Warmth In Unexpected Places, and this super new one, that someone Enlightened me to write up.), expect oneshots, and stuff, I'm cleaning house on these files XD

 

_**Year: 2035** _

_**National City** _

This was just a mess. Things went to shit very fast, she had no real plan. Other than Locating one of her parents, most preferably the one that wasn’t ‘Super’. She and her siblings had just reunited after being apart for 6 months, her sister had been on earth one and her baby brother, once a 14 year old boy, had been whisked off into deep space, only to return back to earth as a young man, with a scruffy medium beard stubble. The wonders of space travel.

Her Uncle Mon-El had filled her in and warned her to be careful and wary of the Anti-Alien group her own grandmother was head of. Mon-El had came to her and her sister and brother's rescue, he saved them from the Legion of Doom, Unfortunately Her mother and ‘father’ parent...her Jeju, got caught up with the mess and didn’t have time to escape with them, Her aunt Alex and Grandpa J’onn were forced to lead meta agents against the strong forces of the Legion of Doom.

The idea was all in the thick of the moment, Uncle Clark who had also returned to earth from deep space with a heavy beard, Barry and Aunt Iris from earth 1 along with the Legends all helped her parents come to the conclusion that Sending their kids back in time was for the best, at least until they bring the Time traveling Legion of Doom down.

Mon-El promised, he swore to her kryptonian Parent that he’d keep track of her, and her siblings along with their cousin Jonathan. Mon-El was a man from the far distant future, he was some type of Time Patroller, he was a part of a universal force for good that the supers had inspired centuries before, The Legion of Superheroes.

* * *

 

“What about Mom!? And Jeju!”, Cried a disgruntled blond.

Mon-El sighed out, his suit tattered slightly, small tears exposed one of his biceps. He gave the three teens concerned looks, he tried to reassure them that their parents would be okay. “Kara will Protect Lena, Don’t Worry, Alex and J’onn have heavily sealed the DEO barracks off, Flash and Wonder Woman along with Batman are taking care of the perimeter. Lois is with Lucy and their father in the underground Military base. The priority now Is to send you four back.”, Mon-El wore a small smile, he gave the three teens a pat over the head each. And gave the older looking male a small smile.

“But what about Bart? and-”, Jon was going to ask about the teens from the other earth.

Mon-El nodded, “Sara and Ray are taking care of them. We’re trying to lessen any alterations to our timelines, sending you all back to your parents before they even knew they loved each is a big risk enough, but it has to be done, we’ll figure out how to ensure your futures aren’t altered too much.”

The three teens and the older looking male wore perplexed looks, since the start of this multiversal/ time traveling fight, they had no idea why they had been targeted. Especially the oldest of the four Half Kryptonians, oldest by birthday, not chronologically because her younger brother was suddenly a man before she became a woman.

Mon-El led them to an empty field, “Listen to me carefully, if you have to seek out both parents, go for it. The Legion granted the permission, I will fix whatever I have to fix to allow for your survival.”

“Mon-El! Send them away! The Reverse Flash is coming!”, Came a blonde haired woman alongside a male they came to know as Cosmic Boy, both landed just feet from the group.

Mon-El felt his chest tighten, he turned to the four, his facial expression softened considerably, “Myself or another Legion Member will come and get you. Remember what I said, to you all.”, the man eyed the terrified looking expressions they wore.

Jon swallowed thickly, fear was evident in his eyes.

“We will, Uncle”, The oldest spoke. A teen girl with black wavy hair and cold distant Emerald and Sapphire eyes, her eyes were both different from the other, her face stained with mud and blood.

A blonde clung to the ravenette’s arm with a pout. “How long?”

"Yeah, how long?", came the male's deep voice, he wore a worried expression.

Jon remained put in silence, merely gazing to the man whom was said to have a past with the supers.

Mon-El shrugged, “I can’t say, But as soon as it’s over, I will come for you guys. I promise”.

The blonde nodded.

“Hurry! Mr. Allen can only side track him for so long!”, Cosmic boy yelled, he had a finger against a ear piece that was over his ear, clearly he was listening to what was going on and keeping up with the status of things so far.

Mon-El nodded, he reached out and on the ground a few feet away from them, a large bubble formed, “Get in it”

Jon sucked in a breath and stepped ahead of the Danvers-Luthor siblings, a duffle bag in his grasp, a few of his belongings. He stepped in hesitantly.

The blonde released the ravenette’s arm and walked towards the Daxamite, she hugged him tightly, “Be safe Uncle”, she said with a shaky voice.

Mon-El nodded and hugged her back just as tightly, “Of course, and may you travel safe well, Laura”

Laura backed away and made her way to where Jon was.

The Danvers-Luthor Male sighed out, "Honestly, I was hoping to get some rest.", he chuckled out halfheartedly.

Mon-El smiled, "You've been through quite the ordeal, you and Kal-El. Lena almost strangled Kal-El when she saw what happened to you.

The young man grinned sheepishly, "It must have been really weird for My mom to hear a grown man call her "Mama"."

The Daxamite chuckled softly, "Certainly."

"I can hardly believe you're my brother.", the ravenette spoke, arms crossed over her chest, "But...just cause you're old now, doesn't put you in charge, I'm still your big sister, Liam."

The male snickered softly, "Yeah, Yeah, Little big sis.", and as he said this he began to walk away and walked towards his sister and cousin.

Leaving the ravenette and the Daxamite alone for a moment.

“Alexis”, Mon-El spoke as he gazed to the eldest of Kara's children, he couldn't help but release a soft sigh.

“Yes?”, Alexis looked to meet the man's gaze.

“Be safe, protect them. I know you’re capable of so much.”, The man whispered softly, he reached out and placed a hand over the slightly shocked teen’s shoulder, “It’s all in your head, You just have to believe in yourself”

Alexis wore a slightly taken aback facial expression, “I'm not a hero.”, she looked down for a moment, she brought her palm to her field of vision, a gold ring shining on a finger, she turned her palm over and gazed at the top of her hand, the ring bore the House of El symbol, Ray, a man from earth 1 had made 'Super rings', for the supers and their kids, he had made the flashes their own rings, and decided that the supers needed them too. It was useful, sure, but to Alexis is just served as a reminder that she wasn't at all, a real hero.

Mon-El hummed, “The future says otherwise, it’s just up to you to accept it. You are Strong, Alexis.”, his hand left her shoulder, “Now Go, may the gods watch over you four. You and Liam are both strong, protect Jon and Laura."

Alexis released a shaky breath, she gave Mon-El one last glance, as well as her current world around her, flames lit up the fields, barns and farm houses were burned down. This was it, she was going to the past to escape whatever the Legion of Doom wanted to do to her. with uncertainty, she walked to the glowing bubble and slipped passed the thin surface.

Mon-El waved a soft smile appearing over his lips.

“-THEY’RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!”, came that familiar deep voice. Off in the distance came that familiar glow of red lightning.

Mon-El turned quickly, his Cape fluttering as he did so.

“Do it!”, The blonde haired girl and Cosmic boy landed in front of the Daxamite, ready to engage the running Speedster with Barry and Superman tailing behind him trying to derail him.

“Dad!-”, Jon yelled out when Superman tackled Reverse Flash down to the ground, Barry Yelling out incoherently.

“GET THEM OUT OF HERE!”, Barry managed to scream out as he tripped Eobard, superman was flipped off and pushed towards a burning Barn.

Eobard punch Barry hard as he rolled behind Barry to jump up.

The two speedsters were bruised up and bloody. Barry’s suit and Eobard’s were tattered.

“Mon-El!”, Barry practically roared out.

The half Kryptonians were all gaping at the sight.

“I’LL FIND THEM!”, Eobard yelled out, he got to his feet and then using the his red lightning, he threw a lightning bolt.

“Nooo!”, The three heroes from the Legion yelled out as the bolt flew passed them.

Alexis saw the bolt heading to her sister, she knew it would be a direct hit, she reacted with fast reflexes, she jumped and pushed Laura into Jon and her brother.

Mon-El’s expression dropped, “ALEXIS!”, he swerved around as the bolt of lightning flew passed him.

And then everything went black.

* * *

 

_**Year: 2017** _

_**Midvale** _

Blue eyes stared into a Microscope, hands adjusting to magnify. “Hmm”, the blonde haired woman hummed as she stepped away from the object she was observing. She sighed out softly as she took off her gloves and began to walk towards the window, blue eyes looking out to the dark orangy horizon. Silence filled the study, her home was filled with it, and it had been since her daughters had left for the city. Another sigh escaped her lips, “What a day.”, she said to herself, she smiled softly as she began to step away from the window, she felt the sudden urge to call one of her daughters. and just as she turned her back, a loud explosion rocked the house.

She stumbled as she reached to balance herself with the wall, “The hell!?”, she turned and saw the fields she had been staring off into, aflame, a large crater now decorated the not so clear clearing.

“Shit”, Blue eyes widened.

* * *

 

_**National City** _

“We’re having outages all over the city, Sir.”, Vasquez commented to the Martian.

J’onn groaned in annoyance, “Agent”, he turned to Winn whom was typing furiously on the computer.

“Oh man, oh man. We have interferences in a few other cities”, Winn said.

“Guys! What’s going? The bar and just about half the city blacked out suddenly”, Alex walked in with a certain Maggie Sawyer tailing behind.

J’onn hummed, he shrugged, “I’m not sure.”

Winn sighed out heavily, “This is also taking place in…”, Winn paused as he used a satellite to pinpoint other cities affected, “Metropolis, Central City, Gateway City...also other locations...-”, He paused again and turned around in his seat to look at Alex and J’onn, “-Midvale.”

Alex’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment, “Metropolis and Midvale?”, she knew something those two things had in common, supers.

Winn nodded as his tongue clicked, “Ummm...More specifically...Ummm, Alex...I think we’re gonna need to go check on Eliza”

J’onn and everyone else stilled.

“What! Why!”, Alex almost grew frantic.

Winn stood up from his seat and pointed to two red pins on the two different locations, one red dot was at Downtown Metropolis, the other was at-

“Mom’s place!”, Alex yelled out.

J’onn slipped into serious mode and shifted to Martian form, “I’ll go ahead, send backup for me!”, he then turned to Alex, “I’ll go check, Get in contact with Supergirl!”

Alex nodded, Maggie stepped aside to allow Alex to move.

Winn sighed out a bit shaky, “god, when can we have peace?”

J’onn darted off, and Alex ran off to round agents up and off on a helicopter while also calling Kara.

Maggie merely stood with Winn as to not get in the way.

“Kinda ask that too”, Maggie crossed her arms over her chest.

Just 3 months ago the Daxamite invasion had crippled them all, for once they just wanted peace to be a little more lasting.

* * *

 

_**Midvale** _

“-Hey...Hey”, came a soft voice.

Blue and Green eyes blinked open, trying to focus in vision.

“-Are you okay?”, came the voice again.

a disgruntled groan came from the teen’s throat.

“Huh, can you hear me? Can you understand me?”

The owner of those non-matching eyes got up slightly, she felt soft fabric against her hands as she rose up. She hummed and looked around, “Where Am I?”, The teen groaned as she put a hand to her face.

A gentle hand settled onto the teen’s shoulder, “stay down, it’s okay, you’re safe.”, the woman said softly, trying to not alarm the being that had crashed a few feet away from her home

The teen hummed again and turned to face the figure speaking to her, her eyes lit up with recognition, ‘Grandma Eliza’, The ravenette swallowed thickly, “I’m in Midvale?”, She questioned without a second thought.

The blonde whom the teen knew as Eliza nodded, “How did you know that? and...what are you?”

“Krypto- Uhh…”, Alexis cut herself off and turned away from the woman.

Eliza didn’t need for the ravenette to finish that sentence to know.

“You’re kryptonian?”, Eliza sounded surprised, her eyes widened.

Alexis frowned slightly, ‘great, I gave myself away’, “Uh...I uh…”, She looked around, she found herself inside the familiar home, Rao, she felt nostalgia wash over her, but then realized something, “Wait! Did you find me alone?”, She snapped her head to the woman, she was frantic.

Where was Jon and her brother and sister?

Eliza nodded, “Yes, I found you alone, you’re hurt.”

Alexis grasped slightly she shot off the bed she was on and was standing in the middle of the room before Eliza could even move any further.

“Thank you, I have to go-”, she was going to dart away but a hand grabbed her by her wrist.

“Wait! Why are you here!?”, Eliza managed to ask.

Alexis froze for a moment, but managed to turn to the older Danvers, “I...I can’t tell you, not yet.”.

“Who are you? And If you’re kryptonian, are there more of you? are you Here for my daughter?”

Alexis sighed out, “I have to go.”

Eliza’s eyebrows were knit together slightly, she wore a questioning face, she wanted answers suddenly, but if the alien she was holding onto was hostile in anyway, it would be best if she let her go. so she did.

Alexis turned away from the woman, “We come in peace”, was all she said.

Eliza then felt a gust of wind push her back slightly as the teen darted away. Eliza stumbled back slightly, she released a heavy sigh, the last set of kryptonians that came after Kara and Clark did, came with hostile intents, they nearly destroyed Metropolis and it took all Clark had to take the Kryptonians down. “I gotta warn them!”, the Danvers woman got herself together and ran to the phone to call Kara or Alex, whichever one answered first.

“Eliza!”, came a familiar deep voice.

Eliza stilled and ran to the front of the house to the door.

“J’onn!?”

* * *

 

_**National City** _

It took quite a few leaps to get to the city, she tried to avoid being seen, but it was difficult, a few cars pulled over by the road to see her leap.

Alexis wasn’t capable of flight, that much was established. She could leap and jump, but that was it, she had many abilities that Kara and Clark had, Freeze breath, Heat vision, the incredible Super strength and Invulnerability, but Flight was something she couldn’t get down as much as she tried to. Her Aunt Alex said it must be due to her Human mother’s genes. It must have limited her, just like her sister and brother, Her sister was able to fly, but couldn’t Use heat vision and her brother was able to fly but also couldn't use heat vision.

Jon also had an issue as well, he was capable of flight, but he struggled to stay afloat.

It was clearly due to their human parent’s genes.

“Damn it”, Alexis sighed out as she landed outside the city, she growled lightly as she took a look at herself, she knew who she would find first. Somehow even though her sister and brother and Jon weren’t with her, she was confident that they ended up somewhere else, probably in a better situation considering that they could fly. She glanced at her ring, she then looked back at herself. Clothes tattered wasn’t the best way to introduce yourself to someone in. “No choice.”, the girl muttered to herself as she touched her ring and out came a suit. she bitterly changed into it in a swoosh of speed. she didn’t even bother to look at herself with the suit on, she then jumped away again.

Now, she had chosen who she’d come to first, and that was her human Mother...not so mother yet.

She used her super hearing to try and narrow down where the woman was, she focused and concentrated as she leaped about, she gained the attention of a lot of people by now, she frowned bitterly as her cape fluttered behind her, it was utterly annoying, the cape was good for style, but there really was no point in having it if she couldn’t fly, for rao’s sake, Jon and Laura didn't even have them and they could fly, she groaned as she took her cape off mid jump and then continued on her way, ignoring the people gasping in surprise.

“She’s at the penthouse”, the teen said to herself.

* * *

 

“The lights are still out, I should get someone fired for this”, Lena chuckled softly into the phone.

_“You sound like Cat”_ , a voice chuckled on the line.

Lena smiled as she took a sip of wine and sat the glass down on the table, “So, how are you doing? With...everything”, the Luthor asked a bit awkwardly.

_“Good...I guess...I mean, I- What? What do you mean? Eliza!”_ , The voice cut herself off and began to speak to another person suddenly.

Lena’s eyebrows furrowed slightly, “Kara? You okay?”, the Luthor asked.

“Shit...", Kara paused for a moment, _"_ Look _sorry I really have to go, this family emergency just popped up, Talk to you tomorrow or later err...Bye”_ , the Danvers sounded frantic.

It concerned the ravenette.

“Um okay, bye-”, The line went dead.

Lena sighed out a bit heavily, she sat the phone down next to her.

she barely spoke to the reporter these days, ever since the Daxamite thing, The blonde grew a bit distant.

Lena figured maybe it had to do with sending Mon-El away.

Lena sighed, she and Kara hadn’t even brought the topic up, three months and the blonde avoided it like a plague. Silence washed over her as she leaned back into the stiff couch. “What’s it take to finally be noticed”, the woman sighed out. her chest sank as she felt guiltiness fill her. She personally felt better without the Daxamite around, a part of her was okay with sending Mon-El away into space, it left Kara alone and Alone was what Lena wanted Kara to be. With hopes that she herself could somehow slip into the picture as more than a friend.

God, she felt like shit.

She was a Luthor for god’s sake, who would even choose her? Who would love her? She had no chance at a serious romance, she was more for a quick thing.

She wasn’t meant for something long term. Jack was the longest, but she didn’t feel so complete with him either way, god rest his soul. She rose her hands to her face and buried her face into them. What did she ever do to deserve such a shitty life? She must have been some ungrateful bitch in the past life or something. If she believed in that.

Lena groaned as she got up from the couch, maybe she’d feel better if she went to bed. She sighed out and walked to a candle she set up to blow the small flame out.

**KAHTHUMP**

Came a loud thump from the balcony.

Lena quickly turned to the balcony, she expected to find the girl of steel, but instead found a teen staring at her with hesitant eyes, taking in a deep breath, she looked scared.

“Uh…”, Lena rose an eyebrow sharply, Emerald eyes darted to the couch where the phone was, she then looked back up to meet the gaze of the teen. For a moment the Luthor took in the teen’s appearance. a red fabric balled up in the teen’s grasp, the ravenette wore something akin to a super suit of some form, but what caught her attention most was the House of El crest on the side of the teen’s chest it was small, not like Superman or Supergirl’s own.

“Kryptonian?”, She whispered.

and the teen nodded from outside.

Which startled Lena slightly, “right, super hearing.”, she murmured, she sighed out a bit shaky, she was hesitant, who was this kryptonian, and why was she here?

“May I?”, the ravenette slipped inside slightly, half her body inside the home and the other half was outside.

Lena felt her insecurity raise, and she thought back on how the last alien she let into her life and home betrayed her, “No you may not.”, the Luthor straightened her face, she walked to the couch with purpose, She’d dial Kara’s phone and get her to get Supergirl, something that she should have done when she first met Rhea.

But as Lena grabbed the phone, in the blink of an eye, the phone was out of her grasp and crushed.

Lena felt fear stir in her suddenly, she stumbled back, “Stay away!”, she yelled out.

The ravenette groaned in annoyance, possibly rethinking why she thought Lena was the best option.

“I’m not going to hurt you.”, Alexis said as she allowed for Lena to stumble away from her, she stood tall and intimidating

Lena frowned heavily, “Said the alien that crushed my phone.”

“You were going to call her”, Alexis said with furrowed eyebrows, “Listen to me.”

Lena rose her eyebrows as she kept stepping back, “I...How did you…”

“Please, sit down, I need your help-”

“Psh! What the hell makes you think I’d help you?”, Lena pointed a finger at the kryptonian, She wouldn’t fall for some sappy sad alien refugee story this time, no. She wouldn’t trust another alien ever again, of course, Supergirl and Superman were exceptions. “You wear that”, Lena pointed to the small crest of El on the side of the Kryptonian’s chest, “but that doesn’t mean anything, I can’t trust you, I’ll help you only if Supergirl or Superman give me the go.”, the Luthor said as her back was against a wall. Hell, she’d take Superman’s word if it meant that she’d avoid making the same mistake twice.

The kryptonian frowned slightly, “They’ll figure out my presence soon enough, right now, I just need-”

“No! I’m not going to hear you out, the last time I tried to help an alien-”

“You were betrayed. I know, But that was her, she wasn’t honest from the start.”, Alexis tried to reason, “I’m willing to be honest, Please, I...I know all about you, I-”

“You say that like it isn’t supposed to alarm me. Listen, I can’t speak to you, It’s bad enough I messed up once, but if I mess up again-”

“I’m from the future!”, The kryptonian yelled over the Luthor’s voice.

For a moment Lena went silent.

“Please, I just need you to listen to me.”

“From the…”, Lena frowned even more heavily, “Do you think I’m stupid of something?”, the Luthor spoke venomously as she stomped her foot on the ground.“Get out, Or I will scream my ass off for Supergirl.”, she felt utterly mocked.

Alexis, narrowed her eyes, “Just, let me prove something to you, just...I know I dropped in, in the worst possible time, You feel betrayed and confused, hurt even. Just, Please.”, The teen sighed out as she looked to the side for a bit, she shifted and reached for her belt, she opened a small compartment on the side and pulled a small picture out of it. “Here”

Lena hesitantly reached out and took it quickly, she stepped back and had her back against the wall, she opened the folded image and her eyes widened for a moment as she took in the picture. It was of her and...Kara, two toddlers, one with Black hair, the other with Blonde. one of the girls sat in Kara’s Lap, the other sat in Lena’s, both women were sitting under a tree, Kara was grinning brightly and Lena was smiling happily.

They looked so utterly happy.

Emerald eyes scanned the picture over and over, This had to be photoshopped. God it had to and as Lena was going to glare at the teen in front of her, she realised something. Blue and Green eyes. One of the toddlers in the picture sported mismatched eyes. Just like the teen in front of her.

Lena felt herself grow short on breath.

a finger came into Lena’s field of vision, it tapped on the Luthor’s hand that was in the picture. If Lena wasn’t so taken in by the picture, she would have freaked out at how close the alien got to her, but she merely allowed her gaze to settled onto where the finger was pointing to.

The Kara and Lena in the Picture both wore...rings

Lena gasped and shoved the picture into the teen’s chest, “What the fuck?”, she growled as she glared daggers at the teen, “You need to go!-”

“I’m your daughter!”, The kryptonian said suddenly. “I know It’s a lot to take in, But I can prove it to you if you’d like. I...I...You taught- err teach me how to speak Gaelic.”, the kryptonian began to plead.

Lena rose her eyebrows, “Where was I Born?”, the woman gave a question that not many knew the answer too.

“Ireland.”, the teen said without a second’s wait.

Lena softened her facial features slightly, “If you really know me...What’s my Middle name?”

This, was the question that would gain Lena’s full trust. No one besides Lex, Lillian and Lionel knew her middle name.

Alexis blushed slightly, “You always hated it...Lutessa”, the teen sighed.

“Oh my god.”, came a whisper, “I have a kid”, Lena began to bring her hands back to her face, she held the sides of her head, as if fully taking the information in.

Alexis smiled sheepishly.

Lena was in complete and utter awe, “wait...so me and Kara get married?”, for the first time in awhile, she began to feel utter happiness bubbly inside her chest. Emerald eyes brightened with joy.

Alexis blushed slightly, “Umm...Yeah.”

The Luthor was at a loss for words. The woman of her dreams actually gets married to her.

Alexis could see the Luthor’s face written with many happy emotions.

“Wow...You’re really happy.”, the teen said with a smal growingl smile.

Lena nodded slightly as she kept herself up with the support of the wall. Happy was an understatement. But then of course, that happiness was taken over with uncertainty. “Wait.”, Emerald eyes looked up to meet the teen’s gaze. “You’re...an alien-”

Alexis’s face dropped for a moment, here was where Mon-El would have to fix a possible alteration. “Half actually.”

Lena narrowed her eyes slightly, “Half...Kryptonian?”

Alexis nodded, “I think...it’s best we Talk sitting.”

Lena felt her chest tighten for a moment, she agreed. "Alright.”

Alexis knew she’d have to explain everything to the Luthor if she expected any help.

Lena felt odd now, The girl that was her daughter had said she was half kryptonian...did that mean what she thought it meant?

“She hasn’t told you yet...I thought she did”, Alexis piped up.

“Who? and told me what?”, Lena made it to her couch, she plopped down.

“Um...My...Err...Kara, um, she...Rao...this is awkwardly hard, but um.”, Alexis knew she’d have to explain herself now, “Listen, don’t take it personal, My…’Father’ parent, who is Kara, Is...Super...girl”, she cringed at the end of her sentence. She just revealed her Kryptonian parent’s identity.

Lena rose an eyebrow, “She had you...and she’s a super...”, the woman sounded unsurprised and she even assumed Kara was her mother.

Alexis hummed, she gave Lena a perplexed look, “She told you?”

“I always had my suspicions.”

Alexis awkwardly swallowed, “You and her never told me that.”

Lena shrugged. She felt anxiousness build in her, This girl in front of her was Kara’s, not hers.

and as if Alexis read her mind, she blushed and spoke, “Um...I am your daughter though...Uh, like Biologically, I’m both yours and hers.”

Lena spaced out at this.

“M-Mine…”, Lena whispered questioningly.

“I’d say you can take blood samples out of me, but You won’t be able to.”, The teen chuckled softly.

Lena turned to the girl directly, “Invincibility...of course. How?", she began but then cut herself off, "Um...you know what, I think I’ll find out later in the future.”

The teen smiled sheepishly. Cheeks flushed pink.

Lena sighed out, this was quite a bombshell.

“Um so...what’s your name?”, the Luthor asked. She was clearly growing calmer and calmer, she had grown comfortable as their conversation progressed.

The ravenette looked away for a moment, she looked at the golden ring on her finger, “Alexis. Alexis Elizabeth L. Danvers.”, the teen grinned halfheartedly.

Lena rose her eyebrows, ‘Alexis...Alexander’, Lena compared the name to her brother’s own. She figured that the man’s name might have been some inspiration to naming her daughter. “Alexis. I see. How old are you?”

“16”

Lena stared at the ravenette, taking in the girl’s form, “Super?”

For a moment the teen stiffened, she sighed out and looked up to look at the woman whom was sometime in the future going to mother her. “Um...It’s complicated, my sister is though, she’s following In um..Jeju’s and Uncle Kal’s Steps along with Jon.”

Lena’s lips curled into a small smile, “Jeju? Sister? and who’s Jon?”

“Jeju means...Mother, and Jon is Uncle Kal’s son, and yeah, My twin.”, she paused for a moment and then rose a hand to run it through her slightly messy hair, "Uh, I also have a younger brother. But he isn't planning on being a superhero."

Lena’s lips parted, she was in awe. who’d have thought, a Super and a Luthor. She and Kara would have children together, not one, not two, but three. Two daughters and a son.

Alexis smiled weakly. She could tell how happy Lena was.

“So...Question.”, Lena spoke.

Alexis nodded, she knew she’d have to answer many questions after all.

“How did My mother take it?”, Lena couldn’t help but ask, curious as to how her mother reacted to a Luthor bearing children for a Super.

“Uh...Okay?”, Alexis answered a bit oddly.

“You sound unsure”, Lena crossed her arms over her chest. She was obviously curious.

Alexis hummed, “listen, I know you’re going to want to know things, But I can’t tell you everything. I can answer stuff, but I can’t tell you how it happened, when it happened and how it ended.”

Lena nodded slowly, “Time travel...right”

Alexis nodded.

As Lena thought about the subject, she brought it up, “Speaking of that, Why are you here?”, as Lena asked this, the mood darkened slightly, Alexis's demeanor changed.

“Me, my brother, sister and cousin Jon were all sent to this time, for our protection as well as our families protection. It's Complicated, we were granted permission to reach out to you and select family members, Jon was instructed to avoid Superman and Lois. Me, my brother and sister however were instructed that Reaching out to you was okay, but to avoid Supergirl for as long as we could...avoiding the Supers for as long as we could, I mean, eventually they’ll find us”.

Lena wore a questioning look, she wondered why the supers were to be avoided and who instructed the teens these things. “Who sent you here?”

Alexis sighed again, “The Legion of Superheroes and The Justice League, Uncle Mon-El suggested we hide out in the past, our friends from earth 1 were also sent back in their timeline to avoid getting captured by the Legion of Doom.”

The Luthor was completely intrigued, “Earth 1? Uncle Mon-El?”, the woman questioned.

“Yeah, the Daxamite, he’s alive and well, he sends his regards, but I think he’ll come personally, after all, he’ll tell us when It’s safe to return.”

The Luthor hummed, Mon-El was in the picture somehow. “I see.”

Alexis looked slightly nervous, “I...um, Do you think Maybe we can stay here with you? Until then? When I find them of course.”, she fidgeted in place for a moment.

Lena without hesitation nodded, “Of course, I’m barely home, you’ll have the place to yourselves quite a bit.”, The CEO looked a bit nervous and anxious herself. She’d have never guessed time travel would have been a thing within the century, but hey...things happen. Lena stood up a bit fidgety, “Are you hungry?”

The young super blushed a bit, she nodded shyly, “Um, I am actually.”

Lena smiled. She gave the young half kryptonian a soft glance. “So, should I order a normal Human order size, or should I order for a whole group?”

Alexis sheepishly chuckled. “I have her appetite.”, clearly referring to her kryptonian parent.

“Of course you do”, the Luthor chuckled softly and was going to make her way to the phone but quickly realized something. she spun around on her heel, “You crushed my phone.”

The kryptonian grinned apologetically, “Sorry”


	2. From Days Now, To Days Then P.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets to know her daughter to be a little bit more; Kara and Clark are both eager to find the mysterious 'kryptonians' that may or may not have came to earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update.

 

Lena felt a tad bit awkward, it was funny, as well as ironic, She now had confirmation that Kara was Supergirl. She wasn’t mad, she understood that in time Kara would have told her...eventually. The Emerald eyed woman sighed softly as she blended the fruits in the blender, she sighed again as she finished making her morning smoothie.

“Um…”, came a voice from behind the Luthor.

Lena turned to look over her shoulder, “Morning, Did you sleep well?”, the Luthor spoke softly, she had no idea where the tone came from.

Alexis nodded and smiled sheepishly, she felt odd, awkward even, here she was, with a woman that was her mom, but not exactly. “Uh, Can I borrow some more clothes? I didn't bring any of my own."

Lena waved it off, she turned and smiled lightly, “We should go shopping, My clothing...I don’t figure would exactly do you any justice.”, the Luthor said with a chuckle, she knew her clothing was mostly formal. "We can go buy the things you need."

The teen was hesitant, “But...I…”

Lena stepped to the teen, “Relax, The least I can do is make your stay comfortable. And Nice Comfy clothing is the best thing to start with. So, go into my closet and pick something out and we can go out.”, she placed a hand over the teen's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze.

The younger ravenette nodded, “Okay.”, she spoke softly, her lips curled into a bashful smile.

With that, the teen left to go to the CEO’s bedroom.

Leaving Lena to think. Lena and the teen had, had a deep talk, She knew why the young future super was here. Her children along with superman's own child were running from something...or rather, an evil group of people. The Legion of Doom. They were a future group of people composed of evil beings from the multiverse…The Multiverse was a topic that truly sucked her in, she had no idea the theory was in fact factual, but now she did and it was amazing to know of that knowledge.

Alexis had spoken about Barry Allen, Superman, even of Lillian and Lex.

It shocked her to hell. Of all things She expected to hear, she didn’t expect to hear How Lex cured his half alien niece out of a sickness that was caused by her own body. Lex was evil still, but somewhere deep down, Lex was still him, Lex was still Lena’s brother, and Lex was Alexis and the rest of her children's Uncle, as well as Kara’s future Brother in-law, awkwardly. Lena was scared slightly, Alexis explained that there will be complications due to her DNA clashing with Kara’s, it was fatal, but Lex was able to work something out and save her from a death her own body was pushing upon her. after Alexis explained, she directed Lena to let things go as they should, not to intervene when Cadmus breaks into the DEO and takes her from her incubator, of course, Alexis directed that when it happens, Lena should act as a mother should, but she shouldn’t exactly work to prevent it.

Lex wouldn’t allow for Lena’s children, even if they were partly Kara’s, to get hurt at the hands of Lillian, Lex was merely observing, curious to see the half breed being that his sister had brought to the world after fornicating with a super. Experimenting really, but against killing the offspring Lena and Kara made.

“Um, I’m ready.”, Alexis walked out of the room and returned to where Lena was. She wore a dress shirt and some Jeans along with flats.

Lena nodded, taking in the sight of her daughter, a part of her still in disbelief of the fact that this being that stood before, was her daughter, her blood, her child. “Alright, let’s go”, she managed to say.

* * *

 

“Kryptonian…”, the blonde whispered to herself, she was leaning against the rail on the balcony of the DEO. “Another….more”, she says to herself, it’s almost unreal, but she doesn’t let herself get too hung up on it, the last time kryptonians came, they came with the intentions of hurting her people, her new planet. Her Aunt and Uncle, Kal’s Uncle...they were bad news for Earth.

“Kara, Honey.”, Eliza speaks as she walks to the super stuck in thought.

Kara turned around to see the older Danvers woman approaching her, Alex walking beside her.

“Are you sure she was kryptonian?”, Kara asks

Eliza nods, “I know you’re dying for answers, so am I, Clark’s also been going crazy for answers as well, there was also a crash in Metropolis, but nothing was found.”

Alex crosses her arms over her chest, “They could be in hiding, at this point, we may never find them.”

Kara sucked in a breath, she turned back to look out into the horizon. Anxiousness pooling in the pit of her stomach.

Alex and Eliza both know how much this news meant to Kara, the possibility that Kara and Clark aren’t alone, that they aren’t the last of their kind.

“I’m sure we’ll get answers, Kara”, Eliza said with a small hopeful smile.

Alex sighed out softly, “We’ll know soon enough”

Kara merely nods her head.

* * *

  
“So, Glasses and a Ponytail your disguise as well?”, Lena teases as she sips some of her fruit smoothie, a smoothie she got from some shake and smoothie place in the mall.

Alexis blushes and nods, “No, well...kinda? I mean, I actually do need glasses, for my X-Ray vision, it helps a lot, but other than that, I don't really try to blend in much to be honest, I don’t try, Sometimes I have my hair down.”, the teen chuckles, she walks beside the heiress.

Lena hums, “Oh? So the glasses...does Kara need them too?”, she questions.

Alexis nods, “Grandpa Jeremiah gave them to her, their lead lined so it helps her not see through things all the time, well, at this point she doesn’t need them now that she’s gotten a grip on her powers, but when she was younger, she had to have them to prevent her from freaking out.”, the teen sipped the hot chocolate she had in her hand, she sighed softly as she and Lena reached the town car.

“I see. Wow, It must have been hard for her.”, the Luthor said as she sorta reached a new understanding of the blonde haired hero. The ravenette nodded, her mismatched eyes fell onto the car’s door, she opened it and put her bags of clothes in, she then closed it and stepped to the passenger door. Lena went around the car and entered the driver's side, Alexis entered the passenger side. “So, are you hungry?”, Lena asked as she turned the car on, ready to pull out of the lot.

The kryptonian nodded bashfully.

The heiress sighed softly, she turned to face her daughter for a moment, “don’t be afraid to ask me when you want something, okay.”, she wants the super to be comfortable with her. “I know our situation is an odd one, but...you are my daughter.”, Lena's cheeks turn a light shade of pink, her pearly white teeth show slightly as her lips curl upward.

Alexis feels a smile take over her lips as well, "O-Okay.”

With that, the Luthor turns to face forwards, “Does chinese sound good?”

“Y-Yeah.”, the teen manages to say.

Lena merely smiles, “Alright.”

* * *

 

“Did you guys find anything else?”, comes Clarks voice as he leans over Winn.

Winn nearly squeaks, “N-No, we didn’t, the last disturbance we got was from Midvale”

Clark sucks in a breath and turns around, he walks to Kara, “We should go scouting, Kara, I think if we search for clues ourselves, we could find something”

Kara nods, her expression holds determination, “I agree”, she says, her blue eyes not breaking away from Clark’s own.

“Now, Hold on you two”, Comes a Worried Eliza, she pops up with Alex, Maggie, and J’onn in tow. “If you two do find the kryptonians by any chance, do know that they don’t come with bad intentions-”

“You don’t know that, Eliza, the last time I was told kryptonians from my family came to earth without ‘bad intentions’, I had to snap my Uncle’s neck. I say we get to these Kryptonians and approach them with caution as we would with any other threat.”, Clark sounded firm.

Kara agreed. “He’s right, Rao. Eliza, you’re lucky to still be alive, What were you thinking? Bringing a possible alien threat into your home.”, the blonde’s eyes were slightly watery, “You could’ve gotten hurt, or even killed.”

The room seems to fall silent. Alex tensed greatly, silently agreeing with Kara’s point. Maggie reached out to hold Alex’s hand. J’onn had remained blank faced, but also silently agreeing with what Kara was getting at, Eliza had put her own life in danger by taking a potential alien threat in.

Eliza frowned slightly, she sighed out and looked to meet Kara’s gaze, certainly not expecting Kara’s reaction, she spoke after thinking over her words for a minute, “I was thinking about you. I was thinking that maybe it was another little girl that lost her entire world.”, the woman said.

And the air in the room had grown even heavier.

Winn had been silently chewing on his bottom lip. Alex nearly gasped and Kara was struck with shock.

Clark rose his eyebrows slightly, not expecting Eliza to have exactly responded the way she did.

“I thought that maybe the universe was going to give me another one of you the way the universe gave Martha, Clark, the way the universe gave me you, Kara.”

All eyes had fallen onto the oldest blonde.

Kara’s lips had remained slightly parted, even Clark’s own had fallen slightly open.

“There was this...Look in her eyes, she wasn’t bad, she isn’t, I just...know it, she meant what she said, she isn’t here to cause any harm.”, Eliza spoke again.

Clark took a moment to swallow thickly, he turned to Kara with slight sympathy in his gaze.

Kara returned Clark’s look, she then turned back to Eliza.

Maggie never exactly got the full scoop on Kara’s background, all she knew was what everyone who knew about the supers knew. Kara was the last Daughter of Krypton, and Clark was the last Son of Krypton, their planet and race was wiped out in a massive big bang like fashion.

Eliza sighed out, “Don’t hurt her or the others you find if in case you do find them.”

Kara is slightly hesitant, she sucks in a breath and nods, turning around, she steps passed Clark, Clark sighs and gives Eliza one last look before following after Kara, they take their leave, flying off the DEO's balcony and into the sun setting horizon.

Leaving the group to digest the situation.

“Okay...I think I gotta go down to the tech room and fix something, uhh, see you guys later.”, Winn gets out of his chair and slips passed the group and to the elevator.

J’onn sighs as he gives Eliza his attention, “What did she look like?”, he says with a deep voice.

Alex stares at her mother with a concerned gaze.

Eliza turns around to face the trio, “She had this very distinctive feature…”, she says, remembering something that really stuck out.

“What was it?”, Alex questions before anyone else could speak up.

Eliza takes a moment, and nods, “Her eyes.”

* * *

 

“Thanks, a lot.”, The teen sits down at the couch, she’s wearing something more suitable for her. She’s comfortable.

“No problem”, The older ravenette says as she sits down on the couch across from the young half super. She's wearing a warm smile the whole time.

The TV is on, a movie playing, but the two in the room couldn’t exactly give it their attention.

“So...My genes have limited you and your sister huh.”, the Luthor says as she sets her plate of food on a coffee table across from her. She can't help but get into the subject regarding the illness her daughter was cured out of and how her DNA had limited her children.

Alexis nods, “That’s what Aunt Alex said, or well assumed. But the sickness was definitely caused due to your DNA and Jeju’s DNA fighting each other off.”, the teen said, she sat, chewing on the food in her mouth.

Lena sighs softly, “I see. So humans and Kryptonians aren’t exactly the best match huh.”, she seems to frown sadly.

Alexis sighs as well, she can see her mother already stressing over things that have yet to happen. “But it’s all good, Uncle...Lex saved me in time, he even gives you the cure just in case my brother and sister's bodies start to react the way mine had...although, it's highly doubted that they’ll go through that.”, Alexis seems slightly awkward calling Lex ‘uncle’, but it was very much a reality.

Lex was going to be in her children’s lives. This Lena felt slight comfort in. But what of Lillian? Did she accept the fact that her grandchildren were half supers?

“Mom….”, the teen sounds slightly nervous, her voice is slightly shaky and soft, “Is it alright I call you that?”, she then says slightly frantically, she's embarrassed. Her cheeks grew pink in color. Afraid that she's overstepped.

Lena feels a blush coming on herself, her cheeks grow warm, she opens her mouth, but words fail to come out, she merely closes her mouth and nods, accepting the title.

Alexis, looks down to her plate for a moment, her eyebrows seem to scrunch up.

“What’s the matter?”, The heiress can’t help but ask as sees a...longing look wash over her daughters face, a look she knows all too well.

The teen feels a knot in her throat, but quickly collects herself, she looks up, “Nothing, just...gonna get some more food”, her eyes appear teary, but Lena doesn’t question it, figuring that it may not be her place, afraid to push the daughter she hasn’t had yet, away.

“Help yourself, Alexis”, the woman smiles softly. "If you want anything else, feel free to make some calls, my cards are in my purse."

Alexis nods, she stands up from the couch and goes to the kitchen.

Lena feels odd, not a bad type of odd, but she feels uneasiness as well. She’s aware of the fact that Contact with Kara must be reduced to try and keep her in the dark for as long as possible. She also knows that not one, but two, of her kids-not-yet, are out there, somewhere, possibly flying around, or worse...held up at some government facility-

Oh god no.

Lena knows that the government would do anything for a kryptonian to test on, even if it’d be a half breed. She had to try and find the other two, and if she had to, she’d even try and find the boy, Superman’s son. Surely someone with her intellect could hack her way into some black budget agencies to see if they came in contact with any aliens of Kryptonian origins. and so, she gets off the couch with purpose, ready to head into her study and get her hands on her laptop to see what she could find out.

“Where are you going?”, Alexis walks into the room, she plops down onto the couch with a plate filled with food, her mismatched eyes follow Lena’s figure.

“Work”, she says as she slips into her professional mode. She’s almost halfway to the study until she hears a knock come at the door, she halts her stepping and spins around on her heel, she finds the teen carelessly chewing on her food, eyes glued to the tv. Lena hums softly, and she assumes it’s Kara, because in all honesty, only Kara ever comes knocking, she sighs and comes up with an excuse as to why she can’t hang out with Kara, as she walks to the door to get it, she stops in front of the door, her hand on the knob, she gets the excuse together and finally opens it.

“Kara-”, Her words die in her mouth as she comes face to face with the barrel of a gun.

Yep.

It’s definitely not Kara after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update something whenever I log in. So sorry if I don't update faster (I don't log in often, or as often as I probably should to update faster) Life has been a little tough these days.
> 
> P.s
> 
> Remember guys, I wrote most of this well before season 3 I only edited it enough to add Sam in, cause In all honesty, I think Sam and Alex would be cute together.
> 
> Also
> 
> Idk if I ever spoke about this, but I write everything, on my phone, (my laptop got rekt lul) so please don't mind the typos, I try my best to catch them.


	3. Super-Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and a certain Lane find themselves on the same page, protecting their family; Kara and Clark are both stumped: Lena learns motherhood is going to be a bit tricky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go.

 

Lena feels her breath catch in her throat, she freezes in place.

Emerald eyes and black hair, tactical attire…

“Where’s the girl, Luthor”, The woman speaks with a tone of harshness, she practically spits out Lena’s last name.

Lena’s lips twitch for a moment, she swallows thickly, she considers her options at the moment. “W-What girl?”, Lena tries to play dumb, she schools her facial features as much as she could to play off the lie.

“Answer me, now!”, The ravenette growls as she presses the gun against Lena’s forehead, clearly she wasn't buying Lena's lie.

Lena feels herself sweating, but relaxes when suddenly a voice from behind her speaks.

“Ms. Lane!”, It’s Alexis’s voice, she sounds shocked.

Lucy looks passed Lena’s shoulder and finds a black haired teen standing in the back, further in the penthouse. “Kid?”, Lucy cocks an eyebrow as she steps in and pushes passed Lena.

Alexis sucks in a breath, she didn’t expect this. But She knows that this is the doing of either her siblings or her cousin. “They reached out to you?”

Lucy puts her gun away, ignoring Lena’s shocked gaze. “They’ve been looking for you, and for christ’s sake, of all people, you hide out with a Luthor?”, Lucy says, “They’re waiting back in Metropolis, Told me you might be hanging about National city and most likely I’d find you here for some weird reason.”, the Lane is clearly at a loss. Clearly she wasn’t told of what exactly Lena was to the situation.

“O-Oh! Uh...so, you haven’t...told the Supers yet?”, Alexis asked a bit with worry, her gaze was filled with curiosity.

Lucy nods, “I haven’t, Jon...err, my nephew explained some things to me.”, she crosses her arms over her chest now.

The teen looks like relief fills her, she’s happy that her siblings and cousin are fine, but she knows that if Lucy isn’t properly filled in on the situation, she might end up wiping her and her siblings out from existence.

“How much?”, the youngest ravenette questions.

Lucy shrugs, she turns to look over her shoulder to find Lena looking at back at her. “We shouldn’t talk here-”

“She knows...everything”, Alexis cuts the Lane off. A finger already pointing to Lena.

Lucy shoots a look of surprise to the Young Super, “What!? Why?!", she practically yells, she turns back to shoot Lena a glare, Lena merely shrugs and shuts the door that had been left open.

“They didn’t tell you the important stuff did they? Like the fact that...Me and my siblings are...Luthors…”, she speaks slower and slower as she gets to the last part.

and for a moment, Lucy blanks out, her eyes widened even more than she probably thought possible, she turned to face the younger ravenette, lips parting.

“Come again?”

* * *

 

“Nothing.”, Clark says as he floats around Eliza’s home in Midvale.

Kara looks around the crater that was formed from what Eliza said was the alien’s body impacting it. She finds nothing, she expected to find a pod at least, but...nothing. “Odd, No pod.”, the Blonde says, she lands around the crater and looks closer.

Clark shrugs, crossing his arms over his chest, “It is odd, I expected a pod of some kind.”

“Exactly”, Kara sighs as she sucks in a breath.

The odd feeling that she and Kal weren’t the last children of Krypton made her feel oddly giddy inside, but also uneasy, she knew that this situation should be viewed with caution, she had to be prepared for a shock, should these aliens truly be kryptonian.

“Do you think Eliza’s right?”, Clark says as he lands next to Kara.

“About?”, Kara answers with a question.

“That these are kryptonians we’re dealing with…”, the Man of Steel kneels down to touch the dirt.

Kara merely shrugs, “I don’t know.”, blue eyes narrow slightly as she keeps her gaze on the crater.

* * *

 

Lucy stares at Lena Intensely, she then stares back at Alexis, “I don’t see it.”

Lena rolls her eyes.

Alexis raises her eyebrows, “Lies, Everyone always said I took after her, while my sister-”

“-Takes after Kara”, Lucy finishes the super’s sentence.

The kryptonian nodded, she sighs, “Yeah…”, she can’t help but flash a small bashful grin.

Lucy nods, “Well...that is true…”, she admits with slight bitterness, trying to get over the fact that Kara, a super ended up having children with a Luthor. Adopting? Lucy knew the kids were more Kara's than Lena. Or at least she thought so.

This was something odd to know.

Lena chews on her bottom lip lightly, she feels anxious and uneasy.

“Anyways...where’s Liam and Laura? And Jon?”, Alexis asks, arms crossing over her chest.

Eyebrows raising, Lucy hums, “I left them back in Metropolis, they’re staying at my place over there, I work a bit out of town as you may know, but I was paying a visit to a friend when Jon and your sister found me…", and for a moment Lucy paused, she searched Alexis's eyes and spoke again, "...but...Liam wasn't among them."

A look of worry flashes across Alexis's face, but she quickly composes herself and nods, “Liam's a big boy, But for now, do you think you can call those two over here?”, the super can’t help but ask.

Lucy raises and eyebrow, “Should I?”

Alexis frowns slightly, “Please-”, As the teen begins to speak with plea, the sound of two small thumps come about, and quickly the three inside the home all turn their heads to find two teenagers awkwardly gawking at them.

“No need for that”, Lucy says, an eyebrow raises sharply, “They’re already here.”

Alexis gets to her feet rather quickly, she jogs around the couch and to the balcony doors, she opens them, “Guys!”, she says a little too ecstatic.

Jon, a boy that really resembles Superman smiles sheepishly and Then there’s Laura, a blonde that really _really_ takes after Kara. The blonde jumps into Alexis’s arms, she squeaks out a small, “Lex!”

Lucy visibly cringes.

and so does Lena.

“Glad you two made it okay”, Alexis says with a grin, she releases Laura from her arms and gives Jon a smile, to which he returns, she then gazes back at her sister, “You didn’t tell her about Mom?”, the ravenette questions Laura.

Laura blushes and nods, “Jon thought it better to not mention that. Until...we realized the danger of sending her over here.”

Jon chuckles nervously, “The Luthor’s aren’t exactly good to mention in this...point in time…”, he nervously shrugs. Sheepishly he grins.

“Yeah, well, me and Laura were almost wiped from existence.”, Alexis says with a raised eyebrow, voice coated in sarcasm.

“God...How do I get into these messes”, Lucy thinks out loud.

Lena smiles awkwardly. She sits silently, observing the teenage trio. Emerald eyes taking in the sight of Laura, she couldn't help but feel giddy.

Lucy groans and turns to Lena, her own eyes running over the Luthor's facial expression, she nearly growls, “And you, How the hell did you get Kara’s attention?”, Lucy questions without restraint. Definitely wondering how a Luthor ended up getting romantically involved with a super such as Kara.

Lena gets out of thought, and narrows her eyes at the woman sitting across from her, lips parting to shoot her own words to the Lane woman, but before she could shoot a retort back, Alexis, Laura and Jon fully entered the penthouse, the teenage trio enter the living room. Both Lucy and Lena merely close their mouths.

Alexis finds a spot at Lena’s side, she sits down, and Jon sits by his aunt Lucy’s side, and as for the blonde haired super, she sits between Lucy and Alexis, too nervous to sit so close to her mother to be.

“She knows...About us, Laura”, the teen puts her hand over the blonde’s own.

The blonde just blushes, she keeps her gaze down and shyly clings to the ravenette, she remains silent.

The Lane sighs softly as she takes in the situation a little more. “So...how do we go about this? How long will you three be staying here? Do me and Luthor have to share custody-”

“I think I’m perfectly capable of keeping track of teenagers, Ms. Lane.”, Lena tries to withhold a glare from coming on.

Lucy snorts, “I can’t trust your word-”

“But, She’s their mother.", Jon intervenes, "Aunt Lena’s not like her brother or mother, And Alexis and Laura should be full proof of that, it’d be much simpler if they stood with her, I could stay with you”, Jon speaks with reason.

Lucy keeps a skeptical look going, the boy had a point, Lena was to parent these two teenagers...but...she was still doubtful. “She’s not their mother ‘mother’ though”, Lucy pointed out, “They’re Kara’s-”

Lena glared at the Lane, not being able to bite her tongue any longer, she speaks, “You’re just like everyone else, why am I not surprised.”

Lucy scoffed, prepared to retort, but her words were cut off when Alexis spoke.

“Actually, we are hers...biologically.”, the ravenette said, “She...had us, Um…”, Alexis feels her face redden significantly.

Jon coughs awkwardly into his own hand, his own cheeks redden, “It’s the truth…”

Lucy pauses, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. “What?”

The younger blonde remains silent, she continues to hold Alexis’s hand.

Lena sighs, she crosses her arms over her chest, she nearly smirks, “They’re a biological product of the activities me and Kara had… or rather, will have, sound clear enough yet?”

Jon gags.

Alexis snorts and blushes.

“How?”, Lucy asks without thinking, but as soon as Lena was to open her mouth, Lucy rose her hands, frantically yelling, “Actually don’t explain! I really don't wanna know!”

Lena blushes and shrugs. She keeps her composure.

Alexis chuckles with pink cheeks, “Golly.”, she utters as she raises a had to rub the back of her neck.

* * *

 

Kara sighed deeply, she landed on the DEO’s balcony and walked in, Kal had slipped off to head back to Metropolis to see if he could find anything on his end.

“Rao, am I not alone”, Kara asked herself, sheer curiosity having the better of her at the moment, her super senses dulling down as she ended up finding a nice quiet place on the upper levels of the DEO, she silently passed a few agents and found a training room, she entered it and simply leaned her back against the cool surface of the wall, her back sliding down the surface as she sat down. She realized that if these aliens were kryptonians, they’d be able to relate to her, because there was no doubt in her mind that for a kryptonian to turn up, they must have all the knowledge and experiences she had about and on krypton. She was stuck in the phantom zone, maybe those other kryptonians were too.

She had hope. Hope that these kryptonians were in fact nice, maybe they could fill the emptiness she had inside. The emptiness that only grew when she met Clark, Little Kal-El that she was supposed to raise.

“Hey”, came a soft voice, the sound of a door shutting finally reached Kara’s ears.

Kara hummed and looked up to see Alex looking at her with a soft gaze, standing just a few feet away from her.

“Alex.”, She whispered softly.

Alex smiled gently and walked to the super whom was just about ready to cry, she knew Kara was hurting, Mon-El had been forced to leave the planet, The man that Kara was able to relate somehow to. Alex knew how alone Kara felt. and she wanted to try and help, “It’s okay.”, Alex kneeled down and sat beside Kara, she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close, “We’ll get to the bottom of this”.

Kara nodded and sobbed softly into Alex’s chest.

“I Love you, Kara”, Alex whispers and presses a soft kiss against the blonde hair.

Kara snuffles and wraps her arms around Alex. Unable to form words. Where there were Kryptonians, there was a small piece of krypton. This was how Kara saw it, she even saw a bit of krypton in Kal-El.

* * *

 

It's a good 2 hours before Lucy finally leaves, she's awkward and isn't subtle about her distrust towards her, but Lena doesn't care, because her two daughters trust her, and that's more than enough. Jon smiles at her and says a goodbye, giving her a gentle hug before giving a hug to her two daughters as well, she can't help but feel happy, glad even, Superman's son hugged her and defended her as much as he could. Lena can't help but smile absentmindedly. She sighs and she walks to her couch, she grabs her laptop that had been resting on a corner table and opens it on her lap as she sits back, she was going to go through some emails while her daughters settled in. Unfortunately very quickly as soon as her eyes began scanning over the words displayed on her laptop's screen, she became distracted by a conversation her daughters began to have.

“You brought it…”, Alexis’s voice was reduced to a whisper as she took what her sister was giving to her. Her gaze seemed to sadden, eyebrows furrowed.

Laura nodded, “You always bring it everywhere with you…”, her blue eyes settling on the pocket watch she handed to her older sister.

Alexis’s eyes scan over the item, it fits in her hand nicely, the gold chain hanging between her thumb and pointer finger, she looks at the item closely, it’s a golden double cover exhibition mechanical pocket watch, it’s shiny and well kept, she closes her hand with the watch in it, she grips it softly. “You could have left it.”, she says a bit louder. Loud enough to get Lena’s full attention. The Luthor slowly and subtly raises her gaze from her laptop and sees Alexis’s whole demeanor change, she looks sad yet bothered, then she sees that Alexis’s eyes are staring at the object that rests in her hand; a gold chain hanging out of the palm that held something.

Laura is slightly startled, she sighs softly, “But…”, She stops herself and chews on her bottom lip. She started to step back.

Alexis sighs out heavily and merely walks away with the watch in her hand, silently she slips into the room she’d been staying in and closes the door, a small click echoed in the penthouse.

Laura sighs softly again, she puts her duffle bag down and turns to see Lena staring at her with a curious look. The teen only looks sadder, she raises a hand to rub her arm.

“Is everything okay?”, Lena asks, her expression changes to one of concern.

The ravenette shrugs, she doesn't answer verbally, but Lena doesn't need to hear words to know something was up, she could see it in the way Laura's shoulders caved in slightly. Lena sighs softly and sits up straight, she closes her laptop and she puts it on the table across from her and pats the spot next to her on the couch, “Come here.”, she gestures with her other hand, beaconing for the teen to join her on the couch.

Laura nods, she isn't as awkward as Alexis was, she was awkward for a few moments at first, but she quickly goes with the flow and is quick to see Lena as her mother, even going as far as already addressing Lena as 'Mom'. She slowly pads over and sits next to the woman.

“What happened?”, Lena asks, she felt the need to know since Alexis had reacted so strongly to whatever it was that occured between herself and Laura.

“Um...just...before we left home, I took some stuff, I took some of her stuff too and put it in the duffle bag so that we could at least have something...and well, I thought she’d be okay with the thing I managed to grab for her...It’s important to her...or at least I thought it was…”, the teen frowns sadly.

“What was it?”, Lena asks.

“Something...a gift she received, she’s kept it with her at all times since she got it”, Laura’s facial expression only saddened.

The Luthor was curious now, a gift? something Alexis has kept with her at all times since she got it. “May I ask who gave her this ‘gift’?”

The blonde grew silent for a moment, as if thinking about her answer.

Lena stared silently, observing her daughter's face, analyzing the expression.

and after a brief pause, Laura finally answered. “Her friend...um…”, Laura's cheeks seem to burn a shade of red.

“Friend?”, Lena said with doubt. She raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Laura sucked in a breath, “Valerie…”, she spoke again, “They...were close.”, the teen began to fidget slightly, clearly a little uncomfortable with what they were talking about.

But luckily, Lena didn’t have to know any further to know that this Valerie girl was no doubt a little more than just ‘close’ to Alexis. “What was the gift?”

“A pocket watch...an expensive one at that.”, the blonde said and commented as an afterthought.

“I see.”

The teen sighed deeply and shrugged, “Alexis is a little...hard on the subject, if you happen to see the watch laying around, don’t ask her about it, just leave it.”

The blonde’s warning was something that peaked the CEO’s curiosity, but she’d heed it to stay on Alexis good side. “Alright.”, she replied.

While Lena and teen both continued with small talk, Alexis had remained in the bedroom, simply laying in bed, the watch was sitting on the table across from the bed. The Teen breathed slowly, calmly, she was in thought. She regretted snapping at her sister, she knew that Laura was only thinking of her when she grabbed the watch, so she’d be sure to apologize later. The ravenette sucked in a breath and closed her eyes, the pocket watch was the last thing she wanted to think about at a time like this, she didn’t want the thoughts running through her head. She wanted to simply just focus on her problem at hand, not add to them. "Fuck”, She groaned as she sneered slightly. The watch had meant a lot to her, her best friend had given it to her...well, best friend turned girlfriend, the watch had meant a lot, it had the best of memories they shared together tethered to it, it always eased the pain she felt after their very _very_ horrible break up. Their friendship had been thrashed away like it was nothing, just tossed askew. and it would always pain her. The watch was double cover, the front was unlocked as it should be, but the other side was locked, a small key was needed to open it, the same key that Valerie had remained with as she stormed out of the penthouse that night...the night that it all came crashing down-

“Alexis?”, came that familiar voice.

Alexis sat up quickly, she turned and saw the younger version of her mother to be popping up by the door, wearing a concerned expression.

“Can I come in?”, Lena asked cautiously.

Alexis shrugged and looked away, she merely acted as if she didn’t care.

Lena had figured everything out from Laura, about this Valerie girl, the girl that broke Alexis’s heart when she found out about Alexis being related to a Super, about how she herself had been on bad terms with Alexis due to this Valerie girl. It would explain the small awkwardness and uneasiness Alexis seems to be surrounded in. Alexis and her had a fight before she was thrown back in time and knowing this made Lena wonder what kind of mother she would turn out to be, Laura eased the growing doubts she had, saying that Kara had been hard on Alexis as well when it came to Valerie. Because Valerie wasn’t an average girl, she was the daughter of another powerful, wealthy, xenophobic genius, Maxwell Lord. Lena almost threw up at the mention of Valerie being a Lord, she felt the urge to call up a few hitmen, put them to good use and get Maxwell killed off before he could bring about Valerie.

But she opted to instead hear Laura out.

Laura explained that while Valerie was a lot like Maxwell, She had began to change for the better, she genuinely seemed to care for Alexis, while their friendship started off a bit rocky, they slowly grew on each other, and they began to date, they were able to get along well and have a good 2 year long relationship, it might have grown further had it not been for Maxwell exposing Alexis’s familial ties to the Supers. Six years of friendship, thrown away, hurting Alexis significantly.

Lena was furious that Maxwell interfered with her daughter's relationship, which Laura commented on how she also conspired to end the relationship between her daughter and Maxwell’s own. Which startled her because she thought she’d be a bit open minded to Valerie, which Laura again reminded her that Alexis and herself had many disagreements regarding the Lord heiress. Ever since the day Alexis at the age of 12 met the 14 year old Valerie, Lena had rejected the heiress and it only got worse the moment Alexis began to date her.

“Going to bed?”, Lena asked as she stood by the door, unsure about entering the room.

The teen sighed out softly, “Yeah…”

“I see...um, so...I guess, I’ll be seeing you in the morning then…”, Emerald eyes met mismatched eyes.

The teen shrugged and nodded, quickly averting eye contact with the older woman.

Lena nodded slowly and began to exit the room. Ignoring the teen's odd behavior.

“Night”, Alexis murmurs.

“Good night”, Lena says softly and exits the room, closing the door, she sighs.

How bad was the argument between her future self and daughter?

Laura had taken to sleeping in her bed, so that left the couch, which she gladly took to allow for Laura to sleep well. Lena had turned to walk to the living room to turn in for the night. Many thoughts running through her head. Laura said she was a good loving mother, but clearly she was pushing Alexis away, she was just as bad as Maxwell, both of them were teaming up to break their daughters apart, which clearly they succeeded in doing by the way Laura put it.

She felt bad.

This Valerie girl reminded her of herself, how everyone just assumed she was bad, but she wasn’t, she was just trying to find her way. Which was something Valerie was doing, the girl was still young, 18 to be exactly.

And Alexis was 16...Lena cringed slightly, she wondered how exactly they crossed paths, what about each other had caught their eye. Initially Alexis and Valerie became friends when Alexis was 12, and Valerie 14. They began dating when Alexis was 14, leaving Valerie at 16, Lena felt a bit uncomfortable. She didn’t like that age gap, at such a young age too. Or well, she felt it was too young. Lena plopped down onto her couch and sighed out.

Maxwell was always into younger females...it made sense in a way, and god knows who that poor woman who was going to bear his child was going to be.

Emerald eyes began to close. Anxiousness was making it harder and harder to keep her eyes closed, she let out a small breath, she felt her giddiness returning, a married life with Kara, children she'd share with Kara, two daughters and a son were her future. It seemed like a dream come true, but it wasn’t perfect. She felt like the bad guy for wrecking Alexis love life. Maybe she should see this as a way to correct some small tiny things for the future. Maybe she could be the perfect mother then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the typos.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, this was done after season 2's finale. (Crazy right, that I never posted) I changed a few things to add some of the newer characters in and what not.
> 
> Anyways, here you guys go. I'm just gonna start dumping stuff here, so expect some things between the updates of my main fics.


End file.
